


let me hold you tonight

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mingyu thought Wonwoo was the one who needed the comforting, not him. But he wouldn’t mind holding him tonight like this either.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	let me hold you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hello, minwon are roommates... Wow. they also uploaded 3 selcas together... Double Wow.
> 
> hehe hope you enjoy! ♡

After spending the whole day refining the different choreographies they had prepared for their new comeback, to say Mingyu wasn’t exhausted would clearly be an understatement. Most of them ended up plopping down on the cold surface of the studio, only the set of breathing noises filled the air's silence. And Mingyu really thinks he’s done for the day as soon as he walks in their apartment. 

Until the idea of a movie night was proposed.

At first, it sounded delirious in his mind. They literally had gone through one of their most tiring nights, so doing something entirely other than hitting the bed the first thing didn’t sound right in his ears to begin with. But alas, some of them were actually willing to go through it. 

Obviously, Mingyu being one of the sane ones, declined the offer and is now showering late at night to brisk off the smell of sweat before he goes to bed and calls it a day. 

The warm water pricks on his broad wide back and it visibly eases his aching body. Being in the shower gives Mingyu the time to think just about anything. He lets out a long held sigh as he lets his mind wonder a bit more. 

_Movie night?_

The more he seemed to contemplate about it, the more doubtful he became of his decisions. Just the thought of not getting sleep due to the foreseeable boisterous noises through the walls ends up leaving Mingyu wincing at the made up scenario. So just maybe, he’ll save himself the trouble and join them. 

That’s the only reason why he would join. _Right?_

Or maybe it was the moment when he stepped out of the bathroom, with the towel wrapped just around his waist, and hair still wet from not being dried properly. And there right then would his eyes briefly meet a certain person’s own. 

Upon that brief exchange, Mingyu’s mind seemed set with how briskly he walks to his room and rummages through his closet to put on clothes and head to the living room where the movie was just about to start. With little to no light guiding him around the open space, he eventually found a spot just beside Jihoon who was at the end of the foot of the couch. 

Sitting down on the relatively cold floor, Jihoon, without looking at him, says, “I thought you weren’t going to join us.” he points with a nonchalant voice.

To be quite frank, Mingyu doesn’t exactly know why. He was only acting on impulse, and maybe just the eagerness of wanting to be near _someone_. Yeah maybe that definitely is the reason but he won’t admit that to Jihoon.

After keeping Jihoon in a pause, he finally shrugs and a smile slowly spreads on his face, “I changed my mind,” he tells him and with that, he finally turns away and faces the bright screen to watch the movie like everyone came to do.

The movie they're watching is fairly entertaining, Mingyu supposes. It’s a foreign movie picked by Chan who was enthusiastic about it on their way home, and it does have its fair share of laughs despite the language barrier. So the movie? A nice watch as far, and though it’s that way, Mingyu can’t seem to concentrate on most parts of it. 

He’d join in when everyone laughed to try to act like he got the joke, let alone was entirely listening to it as his mind seemed to be concerned over something completely. Or _someone,_ completely. And Mingyu just yearns to get closer to him. 

So as naturally as he can act it out for possibly the nth time within the duration of the movie, he would stretch his neck just enough for his eyes to reach its rim and glance at the man he had on his mind the entire time ever since this movie night commenced. 

He sees Wonwoo, body curled enough to prop his chin on his knees while he hugs himself closer each time the air conditioner seems to hit him with its cold air. _He looks so small_ , Mingyu amuses himself with. He also notices how Wonwoo’s glasses look like it's being painfully pressed against his face due to his posture. But Mingyu guesses, the older didn’t mind it at all as his eyes are trained on the tv screen just like the rest of them. 

_Well_ , everyone else but Mingyu’s.

A whole second goes by and when Mingyu would finally turn back to the movie, a sudden nudge on the side of his ribs caused him a sharp sting. 

“Ouch,” he hisses, massaging his sides as he glances down to see the man responsible for the pain. “What was that for?”

“You’ll burn his face off with all that staring. He definitely noticed you, dumbass,” Jihoon remarks, voice cold that's just enough for Mingyu’s ears to hear. And well, he kind of knew that already, but it didn’t hurt to try at least. _Right?_

“Yeah, I kinda had the feeling he did,” he whispers admittingly, which made Jihoon sigh under his breath defeatingly.

“So what’s your plan? Are you gonna keep this up and actually go talk to him or,” the shorter of the two makes a pause to turn and glance up to him before, “Stay and watch the damn movie,” he ends off. 

And the slight glint that Jihoon’s eyes make while one side of his mouth quirks up has Mingyu thinking he’d annoy his hyung just about enough now. 

Mingyu lets out a timid laugh, “I’ll... continue watching with you guys,” he says, sounding apologetic before turning his gaze back at the screen.

Instead of an answer, Jihoon just hums in acknowledgment. Which makes Mingyu feel a little bit better, though the warm hand patting his knees, makes his overthinking worries go away. 

_Yeah_ , he’ll stop thinking about _him_ for the time being. And Mingyu finds himself being brought back in the movie. 

✼

Mingyu was able to distract himself from thinking about _him_. 

The movie is nearing its end and the conclusions were about to be met, one could definitely say that Mingyu’s pretty much excited for this to end. And he’s just so engrossed, so absorbed that he didn’t initially feel the light tap on his shoulders. 

He eventually looks up with a quirk on his brow, about to act up on whoever was bothering him. But his expression quickly fell off as he was met by still orbs looking back at him. _Oh, it’s him._

“Mingyu,” the deep voice calls for him quietly, just enough to reach down to Mingyu.

_Ah, it’s Wonwoo._

The digit that Wonwoo used to get his attention was still resting on his shoulders lightly, and Mingyu reaches for it, wrapping his finger around it initially then pressing it open to grip his cold hand firmly. 

“Yeah?” he sounded out, paying close attention to Wonwoo and how his face is softly illuminated by the bright tv screen. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Wonwoo replies gently, eyes now stirring away from Mingyu’s. _And there he goes again,_ Mingyu muses. It hadn’t been long since Mingyu noticed that every time he gazed at him for a bit too long, Wonwoo would always seem to turn away from him. And Mingyu thinks that's… _just so cute of him_. 

Mingyu then gets up from the floor, already abandoning the last 10 minutes of the movie for him. “Alright,” he tells him, steadying them both from almost bumping into him due to the lack of space. “Let’s go.”

And he doesn’t wait for a response from Wonwoo as he takes the lead through the low lit hallway with their hands interlocked heading towards their room. _Right_ , it’s their room this time. No more making excuses or asking for favors from their other roommates to crash in their room for the night. 

Though Mingyu would have wanted to have his own room for once, finding out that Wonwoo lost to all of his rock paper scissors matches like he did made Mingyu happy for all the right and wrong reasons. 

Hands still clasped together, they eventually made their way in their room. The cool air circulating from the air conditioner and the low light that Mingyu had all set up so neither of them would have a hard time fixing up before bed.

It doesn’t take Mingyu by surprise when he realizes he doesn’t really know why Wonwoo wanted to leave earlier. But, Mingyu assumes that he was getting sleepy. Though that doesn’t explain why he asked Mingyu to come along, _Huh_.

They make a few steps in the room and Mingyu then pushes Wonwoo’s shoulders gently for him to sit down on his bed. Kneeling down so he could look at Wonwoo’s face who had his head ducked down. From here, Mingyu can’t help but notice the glasses propped on Wonwoo’s face are slowly sliding off his nose bridge, so he takes it in himself to take care of that. His hands lift up at each side of the glass frame and slowly drags it off his face. The latter instinctively blinks out of the mild dizziness the lack of vision gives him. 

Mingyu softly chuckles to that and says, “You get comfy now,” while soothingly running up the side of his arm as an act of comfort.

He receives no response, which was expected. Wonwoo is someone who gets less talkative the more tired, and sleepy his state is in. So Mingyu, giving one final look at Wonwoo, looking if there’s any hint of discomfort or need. 

But seeing Wonwoo’s eyes aimlessly look at the space between them and his lids blink slower each time he closes his eyes, Mingyu thinks his hyung is ready for bed. 

Mingyu knows tomorrow is a big day for all of them, and after today’s dance practice, a good night's rest to recharge is what they need. So, giving Wonwoo’s arms one last squeeze, “Sleep tight, Wonwoo hyung,” he tells him. And he finally gets up from his knee, and slowly turns from his own energy draining him. But before he can even take a step, he feels the back of his shirt being tugged. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, but being halted made Mingyu turn back to him right away. 

With his head hanging low, and hands not sitting still on his lap after tugging Mingyu’s shirt, Wonwoo finally mumbles, “Stay beside me for a while.”

And if it weren’t for how aware he is of Wonwoo’s words and catching on to his habits of murmuring and understanding them well, Mingyu would be left a little dumbfounded by the lack of coherence from the short strings of words he just said.

As he does, Mingyu slowly sits on the space beside Wonwoo, crossing one leg on the bed and other on the floor, making his upper body fully face the man still looking ahead of him. He waits for Wonwoo to tell him what to do, but Wonwoo still doesn’t show any signs of moving except for how his head is up now, staring at the wall intently. 

_He’s thinking_ , Mingyu notes. He notices how Wonwoo’s hands on his lap are now idly rubbing his fingers together. And the way his eyes, _his eyes_ seem to be more open now. His sharp eyes are more awake now. 

_He must want to say something to him,_ Mingyu assumes now.

A few seconds of silence engulfs them, enough to hear the whirring sound from the aircon, and the much softer sounds from the movie being played from the living room. And Mingyu would let this on, giving Wonwoo enough time for him to talk first instead. But the whirling pool of nervousness Mingyu could feel rooting from his heart slowly started to feel unbearable. 

So he took the initiative, looking at the side of Wonwoo’s face while he reached for one of Wonwoo’s hands to grasp onto. “You okay?” he starts off, voice low, just enough not to startle Wonwoo from the silence between them initially.

For the first time since they entered their room, Wonwoo finally glances at him from the sides. And Mingyu could feel his heart stutter from the attention after a while.

Wonwoo hums in response instead of actually wording it out. But that’s a start. Mingyu nods to let him know he acknowledged it. 

A few more seconds of no other words being exchanged Wonwoo finally speaks again, a longer string of words spills from his mouth now. “Are _you_ okay?” he asks him the same question, but it feels different, _it sounds a bit more serious._ And it’s because now, Wonwoo is fully turned to him, now sharp eyes observing _him._

Mingyu doesn’t understand the seriousness of his tone, but he still gives him an answer, “Yeah I’m okay, tired but... I’m fine,” he tells him honestly, making sure to look at him in the eye. 

But Wonwoo shakes his head this time and asks again, “ _No_ like, for tomorrow… Will you be okay?” he clarifies this time, voice steady. And it takes Mingyu three whole seconds to digest and understand what he meant but it does hit him. 

He’s worried about the press conference tomorrow. _Now that makes sense._

During the last minutes of their meeting with the company, Mingyu took his chance and announced that he would like to apologize for the Itaewon incident on his own. _It’s stupid,_ and he knew that too. But the guilt weighed on him heavier than everyone’s rationality could have ever done. 

Perhaps, maybe with one final apology, Mingyu wishes to achieve a sense of relief for both him and the group. It’s no surprise when his members expressed their worries towards him, especially Wonwoo. But he did take his time to emphasize in his plea that he was doing this for his sake in the end. He has to, before it eats him up even more.

So Mingyu sought for everyone to respect his decision. Though now that he thinks about it, _it’s a bit selfish_ , but he knows he has to go through this or else he wouldn’t feel right going forward with the promotion.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo calls out for him. _Oh._ Mingyu must have gone a bit too quiet, quickly gaining back to reality he finally speaks, 

“Yeah, sorry, I just…” he trails off just a bit, “You don’t have to worry hyung, I’ll be fine,” Mingyu reassures him.

Yet, all he sees is Wonwoo sighing before, “I can’t help it, I hope you know none if it is your fault okay? None of it was any of your faults. The fact that it went out of hand for something that was filled with misinformation is _frustrating_ enough,” Wonwoo says all that in one go, ending off breathing a bit heavier.

And looking at him like this, Mingyu thinks it must be the first time in days wherein he could visibly see the worry in Wonwoo’s face, and how his voice felt _tighter_ somehow. As if he is the one who's got a problem. 

It’s almost a bit flattering coming from Wonwoo, Mingyu muses. But it’s not the time for that. 

Mingyu’s leg up on the bed goes to stretch behind Wonwoo, so that he can scoot closer to the latter, and cage him loosely between his legs. “Wonwoo?” he calls out for him this time. Now the other hand that’s not holding his, makes way around Wonwoo’s back to hold his waist too. Settling his forehead just by his shoulder, he awaits Wonwoo’s response.

Wonwoo makes a sound instead. _Good enough,_ so Mingyu goes ahead,

“I know that, and I really do believe you. This is something that I want to do to clear my head so don’t worry about it too much and… just trust me,” Mingyu tells him, a voice quiet yet firm. 

It takes Wonwoo a whole second before he says, “Okay,” And Mingyu could hear his voice noticeably go softer in contrast to the ones awhile ago. 

_That’s good,_ it’s impossible to not worry about each other, so Mingyu is just glad that they trust him with his decisions. He’ll surely make it through for them.

Then, Mingyu could feel his face stretch into a smile. He really is relieved, and feeling a lot lighter, so he easily presses a kiss on Wonwoo’s shoulder and finally makes his way to look up. There, he met with Wonwoo’s own dark orbs, and the tension he feels from the sudden eye contact can be deemed as the sort of tension for a perfect kiss to happen.

So he tries.

Mingyu evades Wonwoo’s space, face closing on the other’s own with such proximity. And when they’re just away by a few centimeters, to a point where their nose could easily just bump into each other, Mingyu hesitates. He makes sure to look into his eyes, to try to read Wonwoo’s expression if there might be any retaliation to what he is about to. 

But all he could see are the wide dark orbs looking back at him curiously, almost expectantly even. And that was enough for Mingyu to close the last few distances between them.

As soon as their lips touch, Mingyu swallows down the soft groan Wonwoo makes while his hands around the older’s waist, grasp tighter. He also feels his heart leap a little when a pair of hands run through his hair and make way to wrap around his neck, pressing closer to him. 

Their lips move against each other as chaste as possible, Mingyu makes sure of that. They’re both tired, and they both eventually have to stop and get some sleep for tomorrow. So nothing intense as some of their make-out sessions would go to. But that didn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy these soft kisses. _He loves it_ , loves taking him slowly.

So they continue like this, keeping a slow pace. Mingyu loves the way Wonwoo would elicit a groan every time he would squeeze his waist tighter. He’s enjoying this, just them taking their sweet time feeling each other's mouth move at each other. 

They eventually pull away, and Mingyu takes his chance to push Wonwoo back down gently on the bed. Hovering over him, Mingyu quickly rushes down to give him one more peck before going back up. He still feels the fuzziness sensation branch from his heart and ends up giggling a little.

Mingyu is undeniably a lot happy right now, having Wonwoo under him like this, having Wonwoo so close to him like this. _He’s just so beautiful,_ And Mingyu wishes he could never forget the feeling and the sight of Wonwoo lets him have. 

Wonwoo with eyes now closed while heaving for air quietly, he asks, “Can you stop that?” And his voice comes out a bit rough from the makeout session. 

He must’ve been staring for a little bit too long, _Oops, that’s on him._

But, “I can’t help it, you look beautiful hyung,” he states firmly. And Wonwoo must’ve known he wouldn’t get anywhere in trying to deny compliments from Mingyu, so he just let out a sigh in defeat, his forearm coming up to try to hide his blushed up face.

“ _Jesus_ , I really can’t get used to this,” Wonwoo says weakly under his own cover. 

With Mingyu still propped on his hands at Wonwoo’s sides, he could definitely see all the sides of Wonwoo’s face that his forearm fails to cover grow redder. Mingyu could almost just _feel_ the warmth that is blooming through Wonwoo’s face and on towards his ears that are now tinged in red.

 _Oh no, he’s so cute,_ Mingyu cries internally. 

With the way Wonwoo is right now, Mingyu genuinely doesn’t know how to handle his bubbling overwhelming feeling for his hyung. So he does what he does every single time, 

He kisses him once more.

So he starts off by lowering himself down just by Wonwoo’s neck, lightly inhaling the faint scent of perfume which Wonwoo almost reacts to right away, letting out a shaky breath from the sensation. Mingyu also amuses over how Wonwoo also tries to push him away with his other hand but failing as Mingyu is far more stronger, he almost stays right there unfazed by the older’s failed attempt. _Yeah, definitely not moving,_ Mingyu nods to his own thought as he inhales one more time. 

Mingyu continues on, pressing his nose just under Wonwoo’s jaw and he inhales for the third time but this time directly on the skin. It causes the man under him to shudder under his touch, letting out an even shakier breath this time. 

The reaction encourages him to finally press his lips onto Wonwoo’s unmarked neck, giving it slow yet firm kisses and occasionally nips on the skin. And Wonwoo slightly trembling under him, finds his hands clutching onto Mingyu’s hair in a fistful.

“You’ll get used to it, we’ve done it before, yes?” Mingyu murmurs low on the skin, finally reassuring Wonwoo after not replying to him due to his ongoing gimmick.

To say that Mingyu isn’t loving this is an understatement and he wouldn’t want anything but to go on like this. But the rational part of him says that he should stop since _you know_ , they’re going to have their comeback tomorrow and resting is all they should be doing right now. 

So Mingyu, as much as it saddens him to end his little game, slowly lifts his head up to press one last fleeting kiss on Wonwoo’s lips and falls on the cold space beside Wonwoo on the bed.

The bed wasn’t necessarily chosen to accommodate two tall boyfriends to sleep on but the obligatory cuddle sessions they would be put up against is always welcomed on Mingyu’s end.

A whole beat of silence passes by before Wonwoo decides to be the one to speak up between the two, Mingyu could hear him steadying his breath from the sides, before, 

“Do you miss it?” Wonwoo asks suddenly.

It’s a bit vague but Mingyu can try to take a guess on what he meant, “What? Your hair?” he inquires too, he turns his face to the side to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo does the same but his body turns to face him as well.

“Yeah, I think you like it when my hair is longer,” Wonwoo states.

_Huh, does he?_

The question lingers around Mingyu’s head for a while. Wonwoo having longer hair does have it’s benefits. The way it always frames Wonwoo’s face makes him beautiful, and wholesome _._ Mingyu loves the way it gives him enough excuses to comb through his hair and tuck his hair just behind his ear. 

_But_ , looking at Wonwoo now, with a hair length that barely meets his eyebrows. Mingyu thinks that there are also benefits to having shorter hair on Wonwoo. Well for one, since it’s short that means Mingyu could see Wonwoo’s face better. The way his face would now stretch into the different expressions he opts to show, Mingyu could finally see it all a little better. 

So really, now that he actually had the chance to think about it, he doesn’t lose anything since both lengths do offer him many benefits. 

And, to be really honest, Wonwoo's hair length didn’t matter as much to Mingyu since he likes everything about Wonwoo, to begin with. He makes sure to tell him that. 

Like so, he starts off with a hum to break the silence he left Wonwoo with, “Well, the length of your hair doesn’t matter much to me, I like and will like you either way, Wonwoo,” he states candidly, furrowing one of his brows.

A sudden hit on the ribs has Mingyu hissing in pain, “Ow!” he exclaims, rubbing on his sides. _What’s with everyone hitting him on the ribs tonight?_

“That was cheesy of you, like again,” Wonwoo winces, and Mingyu thinks he might’ve annoyed him somehow but also then notices the blush splayed on cheeks too. _Cute._

He does acknowledge that was cheesy of him though, “Heh, I know,” he admits to him and can’t help but to let out a giggle at the same time. He’s feeling a lot bolder with Wonwoo now. And Wonwoo doesn’t even try to stop him anymore, letting Mingyu do whatever he wants to. So Mingyu ends up wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s figure and pulls him into a hug. 

They bask in their bubble of silence, letting the cold air counter the warmth of their bodies pressed closely together under the soft sheets Mingyu wrapped themselves in. 

Also, with the way Mingyu is making sure to soothe Wonwoo’s back with him having the older rest his upper body on Mingyu’s broad frame, They are surely getting woozier, by each second that passes by. 

And Mingyu is sure of that when he sees Wonwoo’s lids are effortlessly closed, and his breathing at a comfortable pace. Maybe it’s time to sleep. As such, he allows himself to close his eyes as well, catching up to his sleep while he still makes sure to rub Wonwoo’s back in a rhythmic pace.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo suddenly calls out for him. And instantly Mingyu’s eyes go wide open in alertness, looking down to Wonwoo who has his eyes still closed.

Mingyu makes a sound as a response, the vibrations rumble through his chest which Wonwoo most likely felt. And Wonwoo takes it to continue on, “Are you nervous for tomorrow?” he asks of him, voice soft.

“I am...” Mingyu starts off, pausing a bit to take his time to understand what he is actually feeling, so he can be more honest with Wonwoo. “I am, but it’s the good kind of nervous,” he ends up saying, hands on Wonwoo’s back now halting to hold him now.

“Yeah?” 

He hums to that, “Like, I’m excited to show our fans what we’ve been working on, ‘cuz you know, it has been a while since our last comeback,” he pauses and gives Wonwoo a chance to comment. Instead, he encourages him with a hum to keep going. So he does.

“I’m also _so_ ready to get rid of the guilt I have with the incident once and for all,” he quickly mentions about it since he does believe Wonwoo was targeting that topic when he asked him the question to begin with. Giving one more squeeze at Wonwoo’s sides he ends off lightheartedly, “So let’s do our best and have fun these coming weeks yeah?” 

He expects nagging or teasing from the older but all he hears is a soft laugh before, “Sounds fun, let’s do that,” and it doesn’t even take a look for Mingyu to know that he’s _smiling_ as he uttered those words. _That’s a relief._

Feeling happier than he already has felt tonight, he lets himself squeeze around Wonwoo’s body to press their chest even closer to him than he possibly can. And Wonwoo lets himself press his face right by Mingyu’s neck. With such proximity, Mingyu swiftly presses a soft kiss just by Wonwoo’s crown.

And Mingyu thinks that, that was a night sweet moment to end their night off, but his thoughts were quickly thrown out, 

“Gyu,” He calls for him once more. 

_He surely does have a lot to say,_ but that doesn’t seem to bother Mingyu one bit. So he answers back with, “Yeah?”

Then, right there, a voice ever so softly tells him, “Thank you,” and Mingyu could feel Wonwoo press himself closer to Mingyu, nuzzling into his neck. It does leave Mingyu in question, furrowing his brows to himself he asks, “For what?”

Wonwoo sighs and the breath that fans over Mingyu’s neck send chills through his body. “For this... I have been on my nerves lately especially tonight, but you’re helping me with it, so…” Wonwoo reasons out,

And Mingyu can’t bring himself to say a welcome because he feels like it should be the other way around. That he should be thanking Wonwoo for this, and everything. He didn’t notice it at first, probably because he had been repressing the nerves back down but since Wonwoo asked him about tomorrow, telling him his thoughts and what he needed to let out helped him get rid of the doubts he had of himself. 

_So yeah_ , definitely the other way around.

“You’re not the only one, thank you as well, for letting me keep you company, hyung,” _Because I needed this too,_ Mingyu adds in his thoughts

“Good.”

Mingyu lets out a chuckle, _yeah_ he’ll do alright tomorrow. 

“Good” he repeats then, a lazy smile plays on his face. Which seemed to bother Wonwoo somehow, “I could literally _hear_ you smiling, stop that,” Wonwoo then comments sharply before adding one more, “And did you know your heart is pounding a little too hard right now?” he ends off snarkily.

Instead of getting offended, “Is it now? I wonder why…” Mingyu teases him, his smile growing bigger. 

“Gyu.” Wonwoo warns him,

Mingyu sighs, “It’s because I love Wonwoo hyung so much,” he tells him, knowing he knows his won with that. 

“Of course you do,” or maybe not.

“No _‘I love Mingyu too’_ ?” Mingyu complains, jutting out his lips. He wants to hear it tonight, Mingyu thinks he deserves to hear it just for tonight _maybe_.

And maybe Wonwoo knew that too, “...I love you too, Mingyu,” he gives in, and before Mingyu could even indulge on those words, Wonwoo cuts his thoughts off as he adds, “Now go to sleep or else I’ll kick you out,” he ends off, and that seemed to elicit Mingyu actually _barking_ in laughter. 

_Ah, this hyung._ It would have been valid if Wonwoo were still roommates with Seungcheol, but that wasn’t the case anymore, was it?

“You can’t kick me out in my own room hyung,” he states playfully. 

“You’re right” Wonwoo admits then too, making Mingy smile even more.

Mingyu feeling a little more complete than he already feels just with the way he is holding Wonwoo in his arms right now, he’s pretty much ready to end the day, just like this.

“We should sleep now, big day tomorrow right?” Mingyu offers, slowly but definitely catching up to his sleep now.

“Mhm, big day,” Wonwoo murmurs as well, his voice trailing off at the end. 

And with the way warmth spreads through him, probably from the way he has a chance to hold Wonwoo close to him like this again, or maybe the sudden excitement he has for tomorrow. It aches him beautifully and all he knows is that he has his members and the people who love him to hold him till he’s back on his feet once more.

So Mingyu lets himself dream, hoping to dream about Wonwoo, maybe holding him like this as well.

**Author's Note:**

> yay you made it through!
> 
> wonwoo and carats care mingyu. my baby only deserves the best:(
> 
> honestly i put aside another minwon wip (which was much longer and more thick with actual plot OOF) to write this short minwon one! i was supposed to finish it before d-day but i got distracted and then i found out minwon were roommates (the only ones! wth!!) so i had to change some aspects of the fic huhu T_T
> 
> but yes, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated! so pls leave some for me hehe ♡
> 
> **and also if you enjoyed this and would like to be notified when i do post something new (perhaps be notified for that minwon one i mentioned earlier) then you can subscribe to me ♡


End file.
